Generally, the control system for controlling the operation of equipment, particularly complicated equipment where a number of different elements must start-up in sequence in order to achieve a desired output require a relatively complicated controls to ensure that the required elements are components of the system are operative.
Systems are known to maintain the machine or equipment on target, e.g. computer controls that measure or estimate trajectory error and adjust the controlled system to ensure it follows more closely a designated path or trajectory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,017 issued Jun. 22, 1993 to Yellowley et al. describes a computer control system that incorporates a plurality of slaves and a flagging system that influences the operation when any one of the monitored conditions reaches an unacceptable level. Again, this system is primarily used for machine control maintaining a required trajectory as opposed to machine or module start-up and identification of unavailable or faulty components